1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified holder structure and, more particularly, to a modified trampoline holder structure of high safety and easy disassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people do indoor sports much more than outdoor sports because of busy life styles and small living space. Therefore, indoor sports with a good exercise effect such as running, weight lifting, chest developing, trampoline jumping, and so on have become the mainstream sports at leisure times. Trampoline jumping can be used for medical rehabilitation. Because trampoline jumping can provide stimulus to the vestibule and body, train the jumping capability of the lower limbs, increase the harmony of action, promote the balance capability, and enhance the feel of rhythm, it is very suitable to development treatment, sensory integration training, and ordinary capability training.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art trampoline structure has a resilient sheet 10, which is spread at the center of a ring-shaped trampoline framework 14 by means of springs 12. The trampoline framework 14 is connected with supporting stands 16 by means of welding. Because the welding portions may easily rust during usage and the phenomenon of unsecured welding such as dry joints may arise, the above welding portions may easily break during usage to cause accidents or even to endanger the life of user. Furthermore, because the holder structure of a welded trampoline is fixed, the trampoline is difficult to disassemble and assemble and occupies a larger space to cause inconvenience in placing.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a modified trampoline holder structure to solve the above problems in the prior art.